Sword Art Online (Kenji)
Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン, Sōdo Āto Onrain) is a Japanese light novel series written by . This particular fanon spin-off, authored by User:Kenji Hiroshi, began in August of 2019. The main POV characters are Kenji Hiroshi and Fujimaru Nakamura, with the members of the «Brightscale» guild serving as supporting characters. The story format is based on that of the Progressive series, specifically the light novels. Themes SAOK is split into several parts, each with an individual theme guiding the chapters. *The first part, comprising ten individual chapters between December 4th and December 31st of 2022, deals with "companionship". These chapters were published between August 28th 2019, and September 14th 2019, and served to introduce the main cast of characters and lay the foundation for additional chapters. *An extensive overhaul of the Part I chapter's began on the 24th of September 2019 and concluded on the 11th January 2020 with the update to SAOK: New Year Resolutions. *A series of chapters were also published that were one-shot in nature that looked into the stories of the supporting characters. These chapters, dubbed "The Inbetweeners", began publication on the 21st of September and concluded on the 19th of November 2019 with the publication of SAOK: Inbetweeners V. These chapters fall under the umbrella of Part I and thus the main theme remains "companionship". *The second part, comprising a currently unspecified number of chapters, deals with "determination". It sees «Last Remnant» join «Brightscale» as the story-focused guild and introduces a number of new characters whilst imposing a short time-skip. The story is slated to pick-up immediately following the clearing of the 21st Floor and progress from there until the canon 25th Floor Tragedy. Chapters :For additional information see SAOK Timeline. Aincrad arc Part I: Companionship *SAOK: Unexpected Meetings *SAOK: Pushing the Frontier *SAOK: The Karma Scales *SAOK: The Business of Grinding *SAOK: The Eventful Taurus *SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade *SAOK: The Twin Sword Conundrum *SAOK: Roving Rovia *SAOK: Braving the Depths *SAOK: New Year Resolutions Inbetweeners *SAOK: Inbetweeners I (Fujimaru's POV) *SAOK: Inbetweeners II (Yoshiro's POV) *SAOK: Inbetweeners III (Fujimaru's POV) *SAOK: Inbetweeners IV (Fujimaru's POV) *SAOK: Inbetweeners V (Fujimaru's POV) Part II: Determination Characters Main *Kenji Hiroshi (main POV character) *Fujimaru Nakamura (secondary POV character) Supporting *Airi Natsume *Kusaka Kori *Sojiro Kori *Yoshiro Kazuki *Ino Choyo *Momoko *Akiye Antagonist *Loki Canon * * * * * * Guilds *Brightscale Supplementary material *Brightscale Journal. Author's notes Behind the scenes *The main and supporting characters all share their names with various characters in my Bleach stories. *Whilst Progressive remains the primary reference point for the background story certain aspects, such as Sword Skills, are based on those seen in the various console games. Hollow Factor and Lost Song specifically. *The intent is to carry the story up until the 75th Floor. At this point the story will diverge into two branches: :*The first, which will continue the canon story, will continue to be posted under the abbreviation SAOK. This branch of the story will be available to read here. :*The second, which will feature a non-canon story exploring the 76th-100th floor of Aincrad, will run concurrently and be posted under the Sword Art Online Alternate (Kenji) title, abbreviated as SAOAK. This branch of the story will be linked from here but be featured on Fanfiction.net. ::*Fanfiction.net profile: Kenji Hiroshi. *Various characters who appear in canon have made scattered appearances in SAOK. These usually amount to brief cameos or off-hand mentions, though some have actual speaking roles in the chapters. The main such example is : Aincrad's primary information broker. Great care was taken to minimalize their appearances and make them seem authentic. :*Argo's nickname for Kenji is «'Shi'». Trivia *The shorthand for Sword Art Online (Kenji) is SAOK. *The shorthand for Sword Art Online Alternate (Kenji) is SAOAK. *Sword Art Online (Kenji), split into its first two parts, was put forward for two sections of the Sword Art Online Fanon's 7th Year Polls in 2019, specifically the "Best Ongoing Series" and "Best Upcoming Series" categories.SAO Fanon 7th Anniversary Part I: Companionship won the first poll, whilst Part II: Determination won the second poll.SAO Fanon 7th Anniversary results References & notes References Category:Series